


Hold Me Down And Never Let Me Go

by FranticFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mention of semi-public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticFangirl/pseuds/FranticFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you don't mind, please let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments. Also the title is from "Luv, Hold Me Down" by the Drowners, which is a great song.</p></blockquote>





	Hold Me Down And Never Let Me Go

"That's weird, I don't have any clean shirts left..." Scott said, digging through the dresser. "What a shame, I guess you'll just have to go shirtless forever now." Allison chirped, grinning as she rolled over in bed to face him. "Or I could just do laundry." Scott chuckled. "Why do laundry when you could do me?" Allison pouted, and Scott choked on nothing but air in surprise.

"That would be awful and entirely inappropriate if it weren't so true." Scott admitted, before turning to look at the clock. "It's 11:33." he said seriously and Allison frowned in confusion. "So?" she asked. "Well if we start now, it still counts as morning sex." Scott said, and Allison laughed. "Plus if you manage to last long enough it'll count as afternoon sex too." she added. Scott blushed and his eyes widened, incredulous. "If I can manage to last? I'm not the one who came before we were even undressed last night!" he argued. "No, but you were the one who fingered me under my skirt the whole ride home, in front of our friends no less." Allison quickly rebutted.

Scott figured she had a point there. Stiles definitely didn't need to know what Allison sounds like when she cums, but he did now, and that was something they would all have to live with. "You liked it... didn't you?" Scott whispered, going shy. "I did, I always do. Now why don't you get back in bed, baby? The shirts can wait. Forever." Allison said with a gentle smile, pushing back the covers to make room for Scott.

Allison's hair was still tied into a loose braid, and she was wearing a pair of Scott's green boxer briefs as she lay on the soft grey sheets. The sunlight coming in through the window made her bare torso look even more golden as Scott placed his fingertips there gently, just stroking her skin. "You're adorable, you know that?" Allison said, reaching forward to bring Scott down for a kiss. "So are you..." Scott mumbled back into her bottom lip. "Am I less adorable if I ask you to please fuck me now?" Allison asked and Scott groaned. "Not even a little bit." he said, as he moved above her. "But I thought you wanted to take things slow?" he added, as he leaned down, kissing the skin around Allison's belly button, making her squirm. 

"Right, sorry. I got carried away. Go on..." Allison said, eyes bright as she looked down at Scott. His warm hands met her hips as he began to slide the boxers down her legs, dropping them to the side of the bed once they were off. He continued kissing Allison's stomach, each little peck getting closer to where Allison really wanted his mouth to be. His hands were braced against the mattress on either side of her hips as he finally kissed over Allison's folds, darting his tongue inside to tease at her clit. Allison let out a little gasp and reached out to thread her fingers into Scott's hair, keeping him from pulling black again. "Please baby, there..." she breathed, and Scott hummed his approval.

Scott sucked, and kissed, and licked Allison's cunt, as she bucked recklessly into his face. Her hands yanked at his curls, stinging his scalp as she came with a cry of his name. When she let go and he pulled back, his chin was shiny from her wetness, and his lips were swollen and red. "Fuck, you're gorgeous..." Allison muttered, in awe of the boy above her. "Then kiss me, taste yourself on my tongue." Scott rasped back, and Allison obliged, leaning onto her forearms and meeting his lips with her own. 

“That’s one way to start the morning...” Scott said, when they finally pulled apart. “The best way, now how about I return the favor?” Allison said, grinning wickedly as she cupped over Scott’s length, feeling how hard he was. Scott keened into her touch, knowing it wouldn’t take long for him to cum. “You’re such a good boy, Scott. Letting me go first and waiting to cum. I think that deserves a reward.” Allison purred before she ducked down, taking Scott’s cock into her mouth.

She licked along the shaft, hollowing her cheeks and taking him further. It wasn’t long before he was whimpering. “Ally, Ally I’m gonna cum.” He whined. Allison pulled back and looked up at him, silently letting him know it was okay. He came down her throat, and she licked him clean before pulling completely off. “It’s way too early for us to be this depraved already.” Scott said, with a small smile as he ran his hands through Allison’s bangs that had come loose from her braid. “No such thing as too early for us, Scotty.” Allison chirped. “Fair enough but we should still probably shower.” Scott said. “Oh definitely. Meet you there.” Allison said, leaving Scott to watch her leave as she dashed to the showers, not even bothering to dress first. Shirts could wait. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you don't mind, please let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments. Also the title is from "Luv, Hold Me Down" by the Drowners, which is a great song.


End file.
